


Take Me Apart and Make Me Anew

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Consent and condoms, Dating, First Kiss, Hickeys, It's smut guys you know what to expect from me by now, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: Brett's been on the outside looking in for so long that he never noticed when everything changed.





	Take Me Apart and Make Me Anew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snaeken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/gifts).



> This is for my favourite boy in the whole world, Callum. Baby boy, you are the light in the darkest of days. You are kind and smart and a wonderful person. When I grow up I want to be just like you. Please move to Australia at your soonest convenience.
> 
> I love and adore you. Enjoy your birthday, and enjoy this fic.

Brett pulled up out the front of Liam’s house, pressing on the horn twice and then waiting, staring out the front window, idly tapping his fingers against the steering wheel to the beat of the pop song playing on the radio. Bored, he glanced up at his rear-view mirror, fussing at his hair, looking at it critically. He looked away again with a sigh, leaning his head against the backrest and closing his eyes.

He was about to give up when the passenger door finally opened, Liam sliding in.

“Sorry, sorry,” he said as Brett turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow as he took in Liam’s dishevelled appearance. His hair was a mess, his shirt buttoned up wrong, and there was what looked to be a hickey forming on his neck. “We got delayed.”

The back door opened as Garrett climbed in. Brett glanced back at him, eyes sweeping up and down. He looked marginally neater than Liam, but there was the telltale beard burn on his neck and a smattering of little bruises forming.

“Clearly,” Brett drawled. Garrett had the audacity to wink at him and Brett turned away, shaking his head. “You do realise we’re going to be late now?”

Liam shrugged. “No one cares about the previews anyway. We’ll still make it before the actual movie starts.”

Brett sighed. He didn’t care about the ads, but he did enjoy the previews. It was nice to know what was coming out soon. He didn’t trawl the internet for all the latest movie news like Liam did.

He drove to the movie theatre, idly listening to Liam and Garrett’s conversation, occasionally replying, but mostly just letting Liam dominate the conversation. It was comfortable, familiar.

At a red light, Brett glanced in his rear-view mirror. Garrett was leaning against the centre console, eyes bright with happiness as he laughed at something that Liam was saying. He had one hand on each of their shoulders, gently squeezing each time he threw his head back and laughed, holding himself up. It made him remember the first time he’d ever seen him, almost five years ago.

He’d been in his final year of high school, playing lacrosse against Beacon when this muscled blonde had tackled him, smirking as Brett stared up at him. It was very rare that someone was quick and agile enough to catch him, let alone put him on his ass, but somehow Garrett had managed it. He’d reached down, offering him his hand, and Brett had taken it, letting the surprisingly strong teenager pull him to his feet.

“Alright?” Garrett had asked, winking at him.

Brett had been smitten ever since, but had never acted on it. And the reason for that was sitting in his passenger seat; Liam Dunbar.

At first, he’d hated Liam. His outbursts of anger that caused him to leave Devenford hadn’t helped, but then he’d had the audacity to date the only person Brett had ever been interested in as well. It had taken a long time for them to become friends, and with that friendship Brett had come to realise that it had never been anger at all. There was passion there, a lot of it, but over the years that rivalry had turned into a fierce attraction.

The more time he spent with them, the more Brett had come to realise that he was completely fucking smitten with his two best friends; absolutely head-over-heels in love.

Garrett and Liam had been dating for seven years. They were that disgustingly in love couple that you couldn’t help but be jealous of. At least when he was a teenager anyway. Now, at twenty-three, Brett found it far easier to put a name to the confusing cocktail of emotions that churned in his gut every time they were near. He wanted what they had, someone who looked at him like he hung the moon, who would take every opportunity to kiss and cuddle him, hold his hand, sit on his lap, someone who would drop everything for him at a moment’s notice.

If he couldn’t have either of them, then he’d hold out until he could find something equally as perfect.

Sadly, no matter how many dates he went on, how many people he hooked up with, none of them measured up. He was doomed to third wheel on date night forever.

“See?” Liam whispered as they walked into the theatre. “We didn’t miss anything.”

There weren’t many people inside, so they moved up to the back row and made their way across to the middle. Liam sat in between Garrett and Brett with the enormous box of popcorn in his lap, putting his feet up on the seat in front of him. Garrett gave a disapproving sniff, scanning the room for an usher, but luckily for Liam there were none in sight. Liam smirked triumphantly at him, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

Brett watched them with an inward sigh.

“Here, put these up,” Garrett said, pulling at the armrest. Liam let him push it up, glancing at Brett before pushing up the one of the other side as well. Brett blinked, taken aback. He could understand moving the one in between him and Garrett so that he could snuggle up with his boyfriend, but why would he move Brett’s armrest as well?

“Popcorn?” Liam murmured, offering him the box.

Brett took a handful, stuffing it into his mouth so that he could quiet the question tingling on his lips; why?

The previews started but Brett stared at them unseeingly, his mind racing. Garrett had his arm around Liam, his fingers brushing against Brett’s shoulder. The heat of it almost scorched him through his shirt. He reached for more popcorn, giving a startled look as his fingers met skin, Liam reaching for some at the same time. Liam looked at him and winked, and Brett could feel his cheeks heating, a fierce blush on his cheeks. He thanked every deity under the sun that the lights were off and neither of them could see his face or how flustered he was.

He’d noticed things like this happening a lot over the past few weeks. Both of them were being a lot more affectionate with him. Liam often leaned his head on Brett’s shoulder, closing his eyes and resting against him like Brett was his own personal pillow. And Garrett, well he kept brushing a hand on his arm as he talked, as if seeking him out and making sure he had Brett’s attention while he was talking.

Brett had no idea what to make of it, and didn’t know how much longer he could last without combusting. All of this affection was making him nervous.

Halfway during the movie, Liam put the empty popcorn box on the floor and sprawled himself over both of them, his head in Brett’s lap and his legs resting over Garrett’s thighs.

He’d barely been paying attention to the movie before, but now it was impossible. Brett looked down at him, gritting his teeth as Liam squirmed around getting comfortable. He glanced up at him, his face dimly lit by the screen, searching his face, and Brett had to look away before he did something stupid, like run his fingers through his hair, or tell him he loved him.

His eyes were instead drawn to Garrett, who had a hand on Liam’s knee, gently rubbing circles into it, and soon he was hypnotised by it, unable to tear his gaze away.

“You okay?” Liam asked quietly.

Brett blinked, startled as his eyes flew down to meet Liam’s. “Uh, yeah?”

Liam shot him a quizzical look, but then turned his head back to watch the movie. And now Brett was staring at the long, lean line of his neck and the hint of collarbone he could see poking out from his shirt. He swallowed thickly, forcing himself to look away, his chest filled with longing. He’d give anything to be allowed to brush his fingers over it, explore the soft, warm skin of Liam’s neck, maybe tilt up his chin so that he could lean down and steal a kiss.

He closed his eyes as he tried to force down the image, his mouth watering at the prospect. God, he was so fucking pathetic, lusting over his friends, both of whom were deeply committed to the other. He didn’t have a hope in hell.

The end of the movie surprised him, the lights switching on as the credits started rolling. Time had gotten away from him entirely. He opened his eyes to find both boys watching him.

“Thought you were asleep,” Garrett smirked, nudging his shoulder.

“Nope,” Brett said, looking down, unintentionally meeting Liam’s gaze. “Just resting my eyes.”

“Sure,” Liam said, drawing out the vowel, his eyes twinkling as he looked up at him. Brett gave him a small smile.

“I guess it’s over then,” he said, looking around the now empty theatre.

“It is,” Liam pouted. “I don’t want to get up though. You’re so comfy.”

Brett had no idea what to say to that. He could feel his cheeks flushing though, so he quickly changed the subject. “We could go get ice cream,” he suggested.

That had Liam rocketing up, almost falling off the seat. “Ooo yes, that sounds perfect.”

Garrett laughed. “You had to mention the I-word,” he teased.

Brett shrugged, standing up. It had worked, diverting their attention from him. Not that he didn’t like their eyes on him, just the opposite in fact. He liked it far too much, and it confused him. They were acting so strangely around him, and he had no idea what to make of it.

“Come on,” Liam said enthusiastically, grabbing both of their hands and tugging them out of the theatre. Brett looked down at their interlocked fingers, eyes wide. He could feel Garrett watching him, though, so he looked away and tried to fight down the blush on his cheeks. How could one little innocent touch affect him so much?

Liam lead them down the block to the shop on the corner, almost bouncing as he released their hands and stood with his nose against the glass, examining all of the options.

“Can I have a cone with two scoops please?” He asked the teenage girl behind the counter. “One boysenberry swirl and the other mango.”

“Sure,” she said. Her eyes lingered on Liam as she leaned down to scoop the ice cream. Brett almost smirked at the disappointment in her eyes when Liam didn’t take the opportunity to look down her top. “Here you go,” she said dejectedly, handing him the cone, eyes flicking hopefully to Garrett and Brett.

Garrett was distantly polite as he asked for one scoop of chocolate ice cream, while Brett tried not to laugh as he ordered one scoop of cookies and cream and one of peppermint choc chip.

He went to pull out his wallet, but Garrett held up a hand. “My treat today,” he said, smiling up at Brett.

Brett’s hand lowered, and he stared at the back of Garrett’s head. Why did this feel like an actual date?

“Thanks,” he said quietly, mind in turmoil as he licked his ice cream and savoured the sweet creamy taste.

The three of them walked outside, making their way across the road to the nearby park. This late in the afternoon there weren’t many people around, so they easily found a bench.

Brett sat next to Garrett, enjoying his sweet treat with relish, and Liam sat down on his other side, leaning into him. Despite the coldness of the ice cream sliding down his throat, Brett felt warm.

Garrett was the first to finish and he leaned his head on Brett’s shoulder with a happy sigh. He wasn’t normally as openly affectionate as Liam, and Brett felt his heart starting to race. Liam being affectionate was an accepted fact, Garrett doing it as well was something different entirely.

He paused, letting his hand lower, looking down at Garrett.

Sensing his gaze, Garrett looked up at him, giving him a soft smile. He looked happy, and utterly gorgeous in that happiness. Brett was feeling more and more sure that there was something going on here. Something that he was missing.

He gathered up his courage, opening his mouth and closing it a few times.

“Garrett, what is this?” He asked hesitantly.

“What do you mean?” Garrett asked, frowning. Brett’s heart sunk. Had he been reading to much into this?

Well, in for a penny, in for a pound. “Was this…” he started, dropping his gaze, unable to keep looking in Garrett’s eyes. “Was this a date?”

Liam nudged him. “Of course it was a date, Brett, you silly goose.”

Brett looked at him, eyes wide. “Wait, really?”

Liam searched his face, looking confused. “Yeah, I mean. We’re dating?”

“We are?” Brett asked, his voice getting higher. His heart was pounding now, hands shaking. Were they just messing with him? He waited for one of them to pipe up, saying they were kidding, but neither of them did.

He stood up, needing some space, some air. It was hot, making it hard for him to breathe. “Brett,” Garrett called. “Wait.”

But Brett strode off, back towards his car, dumping the rest of his ice cream in the closest bin. His mind was reeling. They were dating? All three of them? What the fuck? Why didn’t any of them say anything? Why did they let him think he was slowly going insane instead of just asking him out?

So many things made sense now. He’d thought the restaurant that Garrett had taken him to last week had been a bit too fancy for just hanging out. And Liam had asked him to go to a concert with him the week before that. They’d had a great time, had stopped at a 24-hour diner on the way home, eating burgers as big as their heads. Dates, and he’d had no idea.

He stopped at the car, his hands shaking hard. “Brett!” Liam called. He turned, and suddenly Liam was launching into his arms. “I’m sorry,” Liam said, his voice muffled against Brett’s chest. “I thought you knew.” Brett tightened his arms around him, hanging on with everything he had, the world spinning around him. He couldn’t believe…

“I didn’t,” Brett whispered hoarsely. “I had no idea. I mean, neither of you ever said anything.”

Garrett had jogged up as well, and was running his hand up and down Brett’s back, rubbing it in soothing circles. “We just thought you weren’t into labels,” Garrett admitted. “I’m so sorry, Brett.”

Brett was silent, and he felt Liam pull back slightly and look up at him. He looked down, meeting Liam’s gaze, getting lost in the deep blue of them. Liam’s expression changed from concerned to hopeful.

“Do you want to?” Liam asked huskily. “Do you want us?”

Liam’s fingers slid up his chest, gripping at the back of his neck, trying to guide him down. He was staring at his lips, and Brett could feel his heart racing in his chest. He felt faint. Liam was going to kiss him.

Liam rose up on his tippy toes, mouth hovering just out of reach, eyes lidded. “Brett?” He prodded.

It would change everything, but fuck if Brett didn’t want to try.

“Yes,” he whimpered, closing the gap, kissing Liam fiercely. Liam moaned, kissing him back just as passionately. He tasted like the ice cream they’d just eaten, cold and sweet, and Brett lapped at his mouth with a hunger that shocked him. Any other kiss he’d ever received paled by comparison.

Brett’s eyes opened as he felt Liam being pulled out of his arms, and he stared in shock at Garrett. Fuck, how had he forgotten about Garrett?

“Garrett, wait-” he said nervously, starting to bring his arms up.

“Don’t be silly,” Garrett interrupted him, stepping in to take Liam’s place and looping his arms around Brett’s waist. “I just want my turn.”

And then he leaned up, claiming Brett’s mouth in a soft, teasing kiss, pulling away slightly as Brett started to lean into it, smirking and making him work for it. Brett growled and gripped Garrett’s hair, holding him still so that he could delve his tongue inside of his mouth and taste him. He’d waited far too long for Garrett’s lips on his to waste any time.

Should he feel bad for kissing two guys within a minute? Probably. But he didn’t care. Fireworks were firing off inside his brain.

Garrett pulled away and Brett blinked, licking his lips. They felt bruised, tingling with the aftershocks of two very passionate, very thorough kisses. Garrett leaned back into Liam, looking up at Brett with a satisfied grin.

“That,” Liam announced, “was fucking hot.”

Brett nodded his agreement.

“We’re going home,” Garrett said, eyes hot with lust, “and then we are going to unravel you.”

Arousal burned in him like fire. How the fuck was he supposed to drive them all home in this state? He was so hard that it hurt, making him feel a little faint as all of the blood in his body rushed south.

“Excellent plan,” Liam agreed, leaning forward to kiss Garrett’s cheek. “You might need to drive though, Brett looks like he might struggle.”

Garrett nodded, holding up his hand. “Keys,” he said firmly.

Brett handed them over, and Garrett walked around to the other side of the car, unlocking it. When Brett went to open the passenger door, Liam stopped him.

“No,” Liam said, looking up at him, blue eyes almost black. “Get in the back.”

With a frown, Brett did so, his confusion clearing as Liam scooted in next to him, all but climbing into his lap as he started pressing kisses against his neck.

“Drive quickly,” Liam instructed as Garrett started the car.

“Yes sir,” Garrett muttered. Brett didn’t hear anything further, suddenly occupied with a hot mouth on his own and a wandering hand stroking up and down his chest, getting progressively lower with every pass.

“Do you know how long I’ve been imagining this?” Liam asked, nipping at his lower lip. “Do you know how long I’ve wanted you?”

“Probably as long as I’ve wanted you,” Brett admitted, gasping as Liam’s hand slipped under his shirt, his fingers cool against Brett’s heated skin.

“Don’t worry,” Liam assured him. “We’ll make up for lost time.”

Brett didn’t doubt him, especially when Liam straddled his waist entirely, his hand attacking his belt, undoing it with deft fingers and then sliding down the zipper. “Is this okay?” Liam asked, leaning back slightly to look at him.

“Yes,” Brett nodded eagerly. “Fuck, more than okay.”

“Good,” Liam said softly, smiling at him.  
  
Brett whimpered as Liam freed his cock. “Fuck.”

“Tell me how he looks baby,” Garrett urged him.

Liam looked down, examining Brett’s cock and exploring it with feather-light touches. “He’s perfect,” Liam said throatily. “Long with a thick, round head.”

“Fuck yes,” Garrett said, voice getting deeper. The sound made Brett’s cock weep, and Liam’s thumb swirled around the head, spreading it.

Brett arched into his touch helplessly, his fingers digging into the seat on either side of him. He watched with wide eyes as Liam brought his thumb up to his own lips, pursing around them as he sucked it into his mouth, tasting him.

“Mmm,” Liam said around his thumb, tongue lapping at it. “He tastes so good baby.”

“Can’t wait to taste,” Garrett said, glancing back at them in the rear view mirror. “Stroke him slowly baby boy, don’t let him come til we get home.”

“Okay,” Liam agreed, eyes shining with delight as he leaned in to kiss Brett again. “That sound good to you?” He murmured against Brett’s lips.

Brett could taste his own come on Liam’s tongue. It made him shiver with want. “Yes,” he whispered.

Liam grinned at him. “Good answer,” he praised.

And then he went to work, alternating between kissing Brett’s neck and his mouth, stroking him slowly but firmly, squeezing the head and the base with the circle of his fingers, thumb brushing over his head. It was exquisite torture, and Brett was panting and moaning his name, heart pounding wildly in his ears.

“Please,” he whined, bucking his hips into Liam’s grip. He was close, so close, his toes starting to curl, muscles straining, but Liam pulled away, kissing his cheek.

“Not yet baby,” he whispered gently, peppering his face with kisses, fingers wrapped firmly around his base. Some fluid leaked from his cock, but there was no pleasure. It brought tears to his eyes, and he buried his face in Liam’s neck with a strangled sob.

Brett could feel his cock dribbling out more come, but it didn’t feel good. It was almost painful, and he was still hard and desperately horny.

“Beautiful,” Garrett said from the driver’s seat. He sounded breathless. “You’re doing amazing, both of you.”

“What?” Brett asked, still panting for breath as he pulled back, searching Liam’s face for answers. He’d never experienced anything like that before, had no idea what had just happened.

“It’s called a ruined orgasm,” Liam explained, using his other hand to wipe away Brett’s tears. “You came but didn’t get that rush of pleasure. But don’t worry, I’ll make you feel real good when we get home.”

“Nearly there,” Garrett promised.

Brett was shivering, his whole body sensitive. He couldn’t believe that only an hour ago he’d been sitting in a movie theatre freaking out over his and Liam’s hands accidentally touching when they both reached for the popcorn. Now here was in the backseat of his own car with Liam in his lap sucking a hickey into his neck and whispering all the filthy things he was going to do to him soon in his ear.

He brought his hands up, gripping Liam’s hair and guiding his mouth to his for a soft, needy kiss.

“You’re trembling,” Liam observed, hands still cupping his cheeks, eyes lidded as he searched Brett’s face.

Brett nodded, taking a shaky breath, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against Liam’s. He brought his own hands up, tenderly rubbing his thumbs over Liam’s cheekbones. Liam turned his head, pressing a kiss to his palm, eyes twinkling as he licked a long stripe up Brett’s thumb. He almost came as Liam licked along his fingers, reaching up to hold Brett’s hand still as he sucked them into his mouth.

“Fuck,” Brett whispered, entranced. “That’s so hot.” Every suck sent a bolt of heat to his cock. He was still rock hard, and the obscene noises that Liam was making as he lapped and sucked at Brett’s fingers wasn’t helping in the slightest.

Liam moaned, nuzzling in closer, lips pursed around his fingers, wetting them. Brett shuddered as the rough fabric of Liam’s jeans came into contact with his sensitive cock, hissing air through his teeth.

“Sorry,” Liam murmured. Leaning back, he released Brett’s fingers. He looked down at Brett’s cock, licking his lips hungrily as he gazed at the white liquid dripping from the tip. Brett read his mind.

“Liam-” he objected, but Liam had already wiggled back and to the side, lying awkwardly across the seat as he leaned down and sucked Brett’s cock into his mouth. Brett cried out, bucking his hips, tears springing to his eyes once again. He was already so sensitive, and the hot wet cavern of Liam’s mouth on him was overwhelming.

His hands were tight in Liam’s hair, but whether it was to pull him away or push him down further, Brett didn’t know. He could only hold on as Liam started bobbing up and down, whimpering with every hard suck and every lick of Liam’s tongue around his head.

“How does it feel?” Garrett asked throatily.

“Fuck,” Brett whined. “It’s too much.”

“Mmm,” Garrett agreed. His eyes met Brett’s in the rear view mirror. They were gleaming with satisfaction. “Only a few more minutes sweetheart. You can make it.”

“I can’t,” Brett said breathlessly. “Oh fuck, Liam.”

His eyes almost rolled back in his head as Liam swallowed him down as far as he could, the tight ring of his throat massaging the tip of his cock as he moaned around it. Brett almost bit through his lip to hold in his cry. His thighs were trembling, a sure sign that he was close again.

“Liam,” Garrett warned.

Brett nearly cried as Liam pulled off, looking up at Brett, his eyes dark with lust, lips red and puffy, parted as he panted for breath. He was desperate to come, and he stared down at Liam, a pleading expression on his face.

There was a string of saliva leading from his gorgeous lips to the head of Brett’s cock, and he brought one hand around to gather it up, swiping along Liam’s bottom lip. Liam nipped at it, smirking as Brett leaned back heavily against the seat, eyes narrowed.

“You’re a tease,” he complained.

“You’re adorable,” Liam shot back. “If you wanna come, you’re gonna have to ask nicely.”

Brett considered this, head tilted. “And what exactly does that involve?” He asked.

“It involves you getting out of this damn car,” Garrett said cheerfully. “We’re here.”

Brett hadn’t even noticed the car stop moving, and swivelled his head around, surprised to see them once again parked outside of Garrett and Liam’s apartment.

Liam gave him a saucy wink as he tucked Brett’s cock back into his pants. “Probably shouldn’t give the neighbours a scare.”

“Right,” Brett muttered, awkwardly getting out of the car. It was hard to walk when you had a rock hard cock and your knees were a bit weak.

“Need a hand?” Garrett asked, steadying him and shutting the car door.

“Maybe,” Brett admitted. He felt a little foolish as he walked slowly towards the house, Garrett with his arm slung around his waist and keeping him upright. Liam went ahead of them, unlocking the door and disappearing almost immediately into the bedroom.

Garrett and Brett paused at the threshold, and Garrett looked up at him. “You’re sure about this, yeah?” Garrett said quietly, bright blue eyes searching his face. “This is what you want?”

Brett gave him a soft smile, ducking his head down and pressing a lingering kiss to his lips. “Yeah,” he said fondly. “I’ve wanted this for a really long time.”

The smile that Garrett gave him was blinding, and then he was being tugged inside, the door kicked shut and locked, and he was in their bedroom with two sets of hands stripping off his clothes.

What felt like three seconds later, he was shoved backwards, sprawling on top of their king size bed, blinking as he looked up at them.

He could feel their eyes roving hungrily over his body, eyes gleaming with satisfaction. Brett had always taken a lot of pride in his body, eating healthy and working out, and to see it being appreciated so openly by Garrett and Liam was a heady feeling.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” Liam growled. He looked at Garrett. “Why did we wait so long again?”

“No fucking idea,” Garrett said, eyes wide. “Jesus christ Brett. Are you even human? You have an eight pack.”

“I want to lick it,” Liam said dreamily, swaying closer.

Brett blushed. “Stop it,” he muttered.

“So adorable,” Liam sighed. “Look at him blushing at a compliment like I didn’t just suck his dick in the car.”

“Speaking of,” Garrett said. “You’ve had all the fun so far.”

“Aww, poor baby,” Liam cooed, turning and pulling Garrett into his arms. “Are you feeling left out?”

“Shut up and kiss me you dork,” Garrett complained.

Liam picked Garrett up, depositing him on the bed beside Brett, and then he was climbing up and caging Garrett in, leaning down to kiss him. Brett turned his head, watching with wide eyes as Liam thoroughly kissed his boyfriend, licking into his mouth.

“Fuck,” Garrett gasped against his lips. “I can taste him on your tongue.”

“Mmm,” Liam hummed, “doesn’t he taste good?”

“So good,” Garrett groaned. Liam turned his head to the side, attacking his neck, and Garrett looked at Brett, light blue eyes turning darker by the second as his pupils dilated. “Brett,” he whispered.

Brett rolled onto his side, moving closer. He kissed Garrett gently, coaxing his mouth open and shivering as their tongues brushed. Garrett didn’t kiss anything like Liam did, but it was no less passionate. Where Liam was hard and demanding, Garrett was soft and intimate.

Feeling bold, Brett snaked a hand down Garrett’s chest, slipping in under his shirt to feel the warm skin of his stomach, stroking in little circles. Garrett shivered, and Liam looked up at them, his eyes following Brett’s arm down until he saw what he was doing.

“Are you trying to get him naked?” Liam asked, smirking. “Because if so, I thoroughly approve.”

He sat up, one leg on either side of Garrett’s body, helping Brett to ease the shirt up and over Garrett’s head. Brett took in the wide shoulders, defined pecs and abs, biting at his lower lip. His nipples were hard, enticing him. It was like there was a magnet pulling him down, and he wrapped his lips around the nearest one and sucked hard, relishing the cry that fell from Garrett’s lips.

“Fuck,” Liam whispered.

Brett heard the rustle of clothing as Liam discarded his own shirt as well, and he released Garrett’s nipple to turn his head and look.

God, but Liam had some arms on him. They were so big, speaking of the hours and hours of work he put in. His chest was wide, covered with a fuzz of dark hair, the trail leading down his abs making Brett’s mouth run dry. He was dark where Garrett was light, and the contrast was breathtaking. They were both so beautiful that it made Brett feel weak.

Liam’s eyes swept from one of them to the other. “I don’t even know what to do first,” Liam said gleefully. “I feel like a kid at Christmas.”

“Maybe you should unwrap your present then,” Brett drawled, looking pointedly at the tent in the front of Garrett’s pants.

Liam laughed, winking at him. “Maybe you’re right,” he agreed.

“Finally,” Garrett complained, giving a loud laugh as Liam tickled him instead of undressing him. “No, no, Liam, stop,” he begged, laughing breathlessly, wriggling and trying to get away. “Brett, help me,” he pleaded.

“Sorry Garrett,” Brett said, eyes twinkling. Liam pinned him down, tickling him, and Garrett groaned, weakly trying to push him away. He wasn’t trying very hard though, instead pulling Liam closer.

Brett brought his hand up Garrett’s leg, fingers trailing slowly, hesitantly. He was still almost expecting Garrett to tell him to stop, but even as he laughed, his eyes were following Brett’s hand. Higher and higher his fingers crept, sliding up the inside of his thigh, and up even further. Garrett gasped as Brett ghosted over his erection, and Brett glanced up at him, seeing that Liam had stopped tickling Garrett, now watching Brett as well.

“Keep going,” Liam urged him hoarsely.

He met Garrett’s gaze, who nodded, wetting his lips with his tongue.

“I want to taste you,” Brett said, eyes lidded as he held his gaze, fingers playing the edge of his pants.

“I thought you wanted to come?” Garrett teased, his voice hoarse with lust.

Brett gave him a sinful smile. “I want this more.”

Garrett’s eyes widened. “Oh,” he whispered.

He winked and then looked down, turning his attention to undoing Garrett’s belt and undoing the top button of his pants. Brett played with the zipper, pulling it down slowly, biting back a smirk as Garrett shifted impatiently. Finally, it was all the way down, and Brett rolled over and rose up on his knees, gripping the edge of his pants and tugging them down, wiggling back as he guided them down and then off. He had to slip onto the floor as he pulled his socks and shoes off, freeing his legs from the confines of his jeans, and then, only then, did he look up.

And boy was there a lot to look at. The thick, muscular thighs covered in a light down of blonde hair were delicious enough, but then there was the clear outline of his cock bulging against a small pair of black boxer briefs. Brett felt his mouth water as he grabbed Garrett’s legs, pulling him to the edge of the bed, fingers lightly trailing up and down his inner thighs. Liam moved to sit behind Garrett, plastering himself over his back and hooking his head on Garrett’s shoulder, looking down at him.

Garrett cupped his cheek, brushing it with his thumb, and mirroring Liam’s earlier actions, he turned his head, kissing his palm and then licking delicately at his fingers.

“Fuck Brett,” Garrett whispered. “Look at you. Your mouth was made for this.”

“So beautiful,” Liam agreed.

Garrett dipped his fingers inside Brett’s mouth, sighing as Brett sucked them deeper, reaching up to grab his wrist and hold it still as he bobbed his head up and down, cheeks hollowed.

With a strangled groan, Garrett pulled his fingers free, instead grabbing Brett’s face and guiding him up for a kiss that was dominating and passionate. Brett perched between his legs, one hand on each strong, hard thigh, shivering at the feeling of his naked chest on Garrett’s.

He pulled away, eyes opening slowly, breathing hard. He looked between the two of them, shaking his head with a rueful smile. “I can’t believe this is happening,” he admitted.

“Are you happy though?” Liam asked, pressing a kiss to Garrett’s shoulder and watching him.

“Definitely,” Brett nodded, ducking his head shyly. “I’ve wanted both of you for years.”

“Well that,” Garrett said, slinging his arms around his shoulders, “is entirely mutual.”

“No more wasted time,” Liam said quietly.

Brett nodded his agreement, letting Garrett pull him into a hug. Liam shuffled around and put an arm around him as well, the three of them staying that way for almost a minute, just enjoying the closeness. This was what Brett had wanted so badly, that feeling of connection. Both of them were making him feel wanted, loved, cherished. He already loved them, but he could feel himself falling further by the second.

He pressed a kiss to Garrett’s neck, and then his jaw, tilting his head up for another kiss. It was soft, deepening that connection, and Brett took his time, enjoying it, letting himself experience it in its entirety. Every sweep of Garrett’s lips on his felt transcendent, like it was building him up higher, taking him to a whole new level.

“Garrett,” he sighed, fingers digging into his hips, head tilted up as Garrett started kissing his neck. He sucked at his pulse, sending sparks shooting behind his eyelids as he found that perfect spot right behind his ear. Weak at the knees, he sat back on his heels, shaking away the fog of lust.

“Brett,” Garrett said, panting lightly. “Please, I need-” He broke off with a moan, throwing his head back as Liam attacked his neck with his teeth, biting down on his pulse. Liam had both hands on Garrett’s chest, pinching his nipples, and his hips thrust uselessly in the air, bringing Brett’s attention back to the erection straining to escape its clothed prison.

Liam kept Garrett’s mouth occupied as Brett hooked his fingers in his briefs, pulling them away from his body. Garrett lifted his ass up, letting Brett pull them down and discard them, finally baring Garrett to his gaze. It was rock hard, jutting up proudly, light veins running up both sides. A cute patch of golden curls framed it and Brett smiled. It was so pretty he wanted to coo at it. Instead, he kissed the tip, a hot flash of arousal making him shiver in anticipation. His lips stretched wide around the head, and his eyes fluttered closed as he gave it a light experimental suck, relishing the whine that slipped from Garrett’s lips.

“Oh fuck,” Liam whispered. “Look at him.”

Brett opened his eyes, looking up at him, and Liam gasped, fingers trembling as he reach a hand towards him. He kept his hand on Brett’s neck, fingers stroking the soft skin there as Brett slowly but methodically swallowed Garrett’s length down, rubbing a little harder as he felt the head of Garrett’s cock slip down the back of his throat.

He moaned, closing his eyes again, nose pressed to those adorable golden curls, enjoying the feeling of Garrett’s cock constricting his breathing. There were hands in his hair, holding him down, and Liam’s tightening at his neck, and it was like they both already knew everything that he liked.

Opening his eyes again, he caught Garrett’s gaze, his eyes wide open and mouth slack. His chest heaved, thighs trembling under Brett’s hands.

“You like it, don’t you Brett? You like me holding you down?,” Garrett said. Brett gave a moan in agreement. His lungs were starting to burn, but fuck if he didn’t love it.

Garrett let him up, and he sucked in air, almost diving back down in his eagerness to do it again. One of his hands moved down to his own cock, stroking it, he was turned on beyond belief.

“I could come just from this, just holding you here and watching those red lips wrapped around my cock, and those pretty blue eyes watering,” Garrett said hoarsely. “Fuck but you’re gorgeous with a cock in your mouth.”

“Fuck his mouth,” Liam urged him, tweaking at his nipples again, his eyes glued on Brett’s lips. “Then cover his face. I want to see it dripping down his chin.”

“You want that?” Garrett asked Brett. His voice was deeper now. He already sounded wrecked, and Brett pulled off again, nodding eagerly.

“Yes,” he said, his voice gravelly, his hand moving faster. “Please Garrett.”

“On the bed,” Liam suggested. “Then I can have some fun as well.”

Brett stood up, and Garrett took a shaky breath as he stood as well, almost falling back. He grabbed his arm, steadying him, their gazes locking together as Garrett got onto the bed and moved backwards. Brett followed him, pushing him onto the bed and crawling up until he was hovering over Garrett’s cock, on all fours.

Behind him, he could hear movement, and then there were hands grabbing his ass cheeks and spreading them. At the same time as a tongue swiped over his hole, Garrett grabbed a fistful of hair and shoved him back down onto his cock.

Giving a loud moan, Brett could only hold still as Garrett started to buck up into his mouth, and Liam dipped his tongue in and out of his hole. He could feel his face heating up, the flush moving down his neck and onto his chest. He was unbearably turned on, his cock twitching every time Garrett’s cock hit the back of his throat.

“You like that?” Garrett asked, gasping and moaning as he held Brett down on his cock. “You’re gonna come just from this, aren’t you?”

“He’s dripping,” Liam confirmed. His hand moved to fondle Brett’s balls, and he cried out, hips bucking. Liam’s mouth returned to his hole, swirling around it, and then he was nuzzling both of Brett’s cheeks, the light fuzz of his five o’clock shadow only adding to the sensation.

Garrett let him up, and Brett whined as Liam moved away as well.

“Don’t leave me like this again,” he begged, eyes watering as he looked down at Garrett. “I need to come.”

Garrett looked past him to Liam. “What do you think, Liam? Do we let our boy come?”

“Hmm,” Liam said in mock-thoughtfulness. His hands rubbed over Brett’s cheeks gently. They moved up his back, exploring, and then they looped around him as Liam pulled him up against him. Fingers tugged at his nipples, making him shudder. Brett bit at his lip, stifling the cry that wanted to be let loose. It got even harder as Liam’s hands moved down further, one caressing his balls while the other stroked with feather light touches up and down his cock.

He went pliant in Liam’s hands, trusting, waiting. Liam had promised to make him feel good.

“Look at how good he’s being,” Liam praised, kissing his shoulder. His fist wrapped around Brett’s cock, pumping faster, and Brett moaned eagerly, throwing his head back and panting. His toes curled, so close, but again Liam pulled away.

Brett fell forward on all fours again as Liam gave a gentle push to the centre of his back. Liam followed him down, draping himself over his back. “You can come when he does,” Liam purred, fingers tight in Brett’s hair as he guided him back down to Garrett’s cock.

“Fuck you’re so filthy,” Garrett gasped as Brett got straight to work, his hips bucking to meet Brett’s mouth.

“You love it,” Liam murmured.

And then Liam was kissing his way down his back, parting his cheeks once more, but this time instead of a tongue pressing at his entrance it was a lubed up finger. Brett hadn’t even heard him open a bottle of lube. It circled around, giving Brett a chance to say no, but instead he eagerly pressed back against it, arching his back and presenting himself in a clear invitation.

“Good boy,” Liam sighed, his finger easing inside.

He was slow, but thorough, and Brett felt impatient, his fingers sliding under Garrett’s ass and lifting him, his head bobbing up and down, obscene slurping noises falling from his lips, the salty tang of Garrett’s precome filling his mouth.

Looking down the line of Garrett’s body, he watched as his hands tangled in the blanket by his head, which was thrashing side to side, little whimpers falling from his trembling lips. Brett felt a wave of power wash over him. It was him doing this to Garrett, him that was making him feel good. It warmed him, that pride, knowing that he was giving so much pleasure to the man he loved.

“Liam,” Garrett moaned, warning him.

“On his face,” Liam instructed, his fingers thrusting faster inside of Brett now, sending shockwaves through him. It was overwhelming, but in the best way, and before too long he could feel himself approaching that same cliff. Only this time, he didn’t think that anything would stop him from barrelling over it.

Garrett pulled out of his mouth with a gasp, hot come splashing into Brett’s open mouth and over his face. Before Garrett was even done, Liam was grabbing him again, fingers still buried inside him and thrusting, his other hand reaching around to pump his cock.

With a strangled sob, Brett finally came, and came, and came, spurt after spurt of come arcing through the air and covering Garrett’s chest. He almost blacked out from the intensity of it, going slack in Liam’s hold, leaning all of his weight back on him as pleasure overwhelmed him.

Liam gently lowered him onto Garrett’s chest. “Fucking gorgeous,” he whispered.

Garrett wrapped his arms around him, pressing a kiss to his damp forehead. “Time out,” Garrett said breathlessly. “I need a minute to recover.”

“I need a week’s worth of sleep,” Brett agreed, still shivering through the aftershocks of his powerful orgasm.

“I’m not even close to done with either of you,” Liam informed them, giving a disapproving sniff.

Garrett chuckled. “He’s insatiable, our boy,” he told Brett.

Brett turned his head so that he could look up at him, his chest warm. Our boy. Ours. He liked the sound of that. Garrett caressed his cheek, chuckling as he wiped away come. Brett blushed, licking his lips.

He heard the rustle of clothing, and he groaned as he rolled onto his side, head on Garrett’s chest as he watched Liam push his pants and underwear down, exposing his cock.

Brett’s mouth ran dry. “On second thoughts,” he said, swallowing thickly.

Liam smirked at him. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

He considered the two of them, his head cocked as his eyes trailed up and down their bodies. “Garrett, sit up at the headboard, legs spread,” he said after a moment, meeting Garrett’s gaze.

“What do you have planned?” Garrett asked him.

Liam made a noise of disapproval. “You think cause Brett’s here I won’t put you over my thigh and spank you?”

Brett felt Garrett shiver, and despite being spent, his own cock stirred back to life at the powerful image of Garrett bent over, his ass red as Liam worked him over.

“No,” Garrett whispered, easing out from under Brett and doing as he was told. Liam still watched him for a moment though, eyes narrowed.

His gaze fell to Brett. “Lie down with your head in his lap.”

Brett didn’t make the same mistake as Garrett, scrambling to obey. He watched as Liam moved onto the bed, hands trailing up Brett’s leg.

“Look at you,” Liam said quietly, admiring him. “So eager to please. You want to please me, isn’t that right Brett?”

“Yes,” Brett said hoarsely, honestly. It was true. He’d do anything to keep Liam talking to him in that sugary sweet voice, telling him how good he was being.

Liam’s hand tightened on his leg, pushing it up and to the side, baring Brett to him. Brett continued looking at him, just basking in how utterly gorgeous he was as Liam looked up at Garrett.

“Pass me a condom love?” He asked Garrett.

He could feel Garrett rummaging around behind him, and then he passed a foil packet to Liam, who tore it open and rolled it onto his dick. A light touch on his thigh made Brett blink, meeting Liam’s gaze.

“You with me Talbot?” Liam teased.

“Yeah,” Brett said, giving him a soft smile. Liam smiled back, dipping his head down to kiss him.

“You’re so lovely,” Liam whispered against his lips. “Beautiful, perfect. God, I love you so much.”

Brett’s eyes widened, hands flying up to hold him close, searching his face. “You mean it?” He asked desperately.

“Oh sweetheart,” Liam said tenderly. “Of course I mean it. There won’t be a day that goes by where I won’t tell you.”

His smile almost cracked his jaw in too. “Me too,” he said, his voice strangled by emotion as he leaned up, capturing Liam’s lips in a hard, passionate kiss.

Liam pulled away after a few moments, leaning back with his hands resting on Brett’s legs, and both of them glanced up at Garrett. The blonde boy was looking down at Brett, adoration clear in his expression. Somehow, Brett found his voice.

“Garrett, I love you,” he said.

“And I love you,” Garrett said, smoothing his hands through his hair, fingers gentle.

“So much love,” Liam said with a happy sigh, thumb rubbing over his leg. “You’re both fucking amazing, honestly. My light in the darkness.”

Brett looked at him. His heart felt so full, overflowing with love for these two men. And now he wanted to show them that love. “Liam,” he said, voice wavering. “Love, please. I need you inside me, right now.”

Garrett moved in a little closer, his cock hard again, and Brett turned his head, admiring it. He could feel Liam testing his entrance with a finger, pulling out the bottle of lube and adding a little more, but he occupied himself with nuzzling Garrett’s cock, reaching up to awkwardly hold it in his hand, softly stroking it.

“Eyes,” Liam said after a moment. “Give me your eyes Brett.”

Brett turned back to him, meeting his gaze, biting down on his lip as Liam positioned his cock at his hole.

“Keep them on me,” Liam instructed him, and with no further ado he pressed in.

His eyes wanted to close, but he fought against it, holding Liam’s gaze as he slowly inched forwards, his thick cock stretching him open deliciously. It felt so intimate, and Liam leaned over him, one hand cupping his face while the other gripped his leg, holding him still as he bottomed out.

Garrett stroked his hair. “How do you feel?” He asked, voice shaking as Brett continued to stroke him.

“So full,” Brett said, breath stuttering in his chest, the stretch a pleasant burn. He wanted, needed Liam to move. His eyes pleaded with him, his teeth sinking into his lip.

Liam’s lips turned up on one side as he backed up, until only his head remained inside of him.

“Are you ready?” He asked.

Brett’s body was already trembling, his cock rock hard where it was trapped against his stomach. This was going to completely unravel him.

“Yes,” he breathed.

The first hard thrust had him seeing stars, or maybe sapphires. His eyes were lidded, mouth gaping open in a grimace of pleasure as Liam thrust into him hard and fast, hips pistoning. He couldn’t hold back the loud moans that spilled from his mouth, the pleas for more, harder, faster, sweat beading his skin. He’d never been so close to losing it during penetration, but something about the way Liam’s hips rolled into him had him gasping and writhing, pleasure crackling through every nerve ending.

He cried out, clenching around Liam’s cock, but Liam fucked him straight through it, giving him no respite. Not that he wanted any. He just kept bouncing along with each of Liam’s thrusts, his hand pumping Garrett’s cock, all the while gazing adoringly up at him.

“You feel so good around my cock,” Liam told him, flicking his damp hair out of his eyes, muscles straining. The hand at his cheek had slipped down to his collarbone, a thumb pressing into his windpipe, constricting his breathing just enough to be exciting. “So fucking tight.”

“Such a good boy,” Garrett praised. Brett wanted to look at him, but Liam’s eyes were like magnets, pinning him in place.

“Garrett,” he whined.

“What do you need baby boy?” Garrett asked with a light touch on his arm, stilling it.

“Pin me?” He asked.

“Fuck,” Liam hissed. “Yes, do it.”

Garrett grabbed his hand and took it away from his cock, pulling it up and above his head instead, pinning it in place. He grabbed the other one as well, holding him down. Brett tested his strength, trying to get his arms free, but Garrett just responded by pinning him harder.

“Yeah?” Garrett asked.

“Perfect,” Brett said, breathless now. With his arms pinned, Liam holding his lower half still and the light pressure at his neck, Brett felt freer than he’d been in a good long time. This was what he wanted, what he needed.

Liam’s hips were starting to stutter now, and he cursed, fucking him erratically, groaning as he emptied himself inside of him. Brett moaned his name, feeling every pulse as Liam came.

With a groan, Liam pulled out, panting as he sat up, releasing Brett’s neck and leg, eyes closing for a moment, before opening and finding Brett’s eyes again.

“Turn over now,” he said, chest heaving as he pulled off the condom and tied it. “I want to watch you riding Garrett’s cock.”

Brett nodded, shivering as he rolled over. He helped guide Garrett into lying down beneath him.

“Condom?” Brett asked, licking his lips.

Garrett reached a hand behind him, rummaging around under his pillow and pulling one out. He examined it briefly and then smirked, handing it to him.

Brett raised an eyebrow as he read the bold text on the front of it. “Ribbed,” he said, shaking his head with a rueful smile. Goddamn. As if these guys needed any help in wrecking him.

“Put it on me,” Garrett purred.

Tearing the packet open, Brett threw away the foil and took Garrett’s cock in hand, gently easing the condom onto him. Liam moved to lay beside Garrett, swiping at his hair and watching him.

“Want more lube?” He asked, offering the bottle to him.

“Thanks,” Brett said. He uncapped the bottle, dribbling some onto Garrett’s cock and spreading it with one hand, while offering the bottle back to Liam with the other.

Straddling Garrett, he reached back with one hand to guide his cock inside him. Between the lube inside him, and the lube now on Garrett’s cock, he slipped home easily, and Brett gasped as he slid all the way down in one quick, hard thrust.

“Oh fuck,” Garrett swore, his hands flying to Brett’s waist, holding him still.

Where Liam’s cock was thick, Garrett’s was long, and he bit back a whimper at how deep inside of him Garrett was. It was incredible, too much and yet nowhere near enough.

“Move,” Garrett begged, pulling him up with his hands, fingers digging into his sides.

Brett threw his head back as he lifted up, his legs trembled as he started to roll his hips in slow but steady circles, letting himself feel every inch of Garrett’s incredible cock filling him up.

“How did you not come the second you entered him?” Garrett asked Liam breathlessly. “He’s so fucking tight.”

“Willpower,” Liam said with a smirk, watching the place where Garrett and Brett’s bodies met with rapt fascination.

His legs were burning, so Brett leaned down, kissing Garrett and changing the angle, lightly bouncing up and down as he licked into Garrett’s mouth, claiming it in a desperate kiss. His third orgasm was already fast approaching, and Brett could feel his mind fogging over, until all that mattered was the huge cock filling him and Garrett’s soft pants and whines that he swallowed with his lips.

“You feel so good inside me,” Brett told him, nipping at his lower lip. “Fuck Garrett, you’re so fucking deep.”

“He’s got such a lovely long cock, doesn’t he?” Liam agreed, stroking up and down Brett’s arm, reassuring him.

“Yes,” Brett agreed. He pulled up, getting up onto his feet and gripping the headboard as he lowered himself back down onto Garrett’s cock. He began to thrust with more speed now, Garrett arching up to meet him, making his eyes roll back into his head, his moans getting louder. Brett’s cock was slapping against his own stomach with every thrust, and it didn’t take much until he was grinding down onto Garrett’s cock, a wail falling from his mouth as he covered Garrett with his come for a second time that night. He managed to get Liam as well, who chuckled, wiping at his chin.

“I’ll get you back for that,” Liam promised, eyes twinkling. Brett nodded dumbly, Garrett’s hands holding him tight enough to bruise as he fucked up into him, panting loudly as he chased his own orgasm. He came with a silent cry, his mouth gaping open, eyes screwed shut.

He slid out of Brett, his hands helping to guide him down and onto his chest, arms wrapping around him again. Brett gasped for breath, feeling like he’d just run a marathon.

His eyes fell on Liam, who was watching him, a smile on his face, his hand stroking his cock.

“You’re not done, are you?” Brett asked him hoarsely.

“Nope,” Liam said cheerfully. “Don’t worry sweetheart, I think you deserve a break.”

“Mmm good,” Brett said, honestly at the brink of exhaustion. The high emotions of the day combined with being edged and then coming three times had wiped him out.

He wriggled off of Garrett, lying on his side as Liam took his place, spreading Garrett’s legs and kneeling between them. The bottle of lube magically appeared again, and Liam spread it on his fingers while Garrett fished around for another condom.

“I think we’re running low,” he complained.

“I swear we bought a packet at the start of the week,” Liam said, rubbing his finger against Garrett’s entrance.

“We did,” Garrett smirked. A minute later he made a triumphant sound. “Found one.”

“Thank god,” Liam muttered. He took it from him, examining it. “Naked, ooo I liked this one.”

“Fuck yeah,” Garrett said, eyes gleaming. “Hurry up,” he urged impatiently.

Liam added a second finger, scissoring them apart, and leaned down to kiss him. It was a slow, lazy kiss, their tongues stroking gently, both giving happy sighs. Brett almost felt like a voyeur watching them, like he was intruding on something private.

Almost as if he sensed his thoughts, Garrett turned his head, looking at him, giving him a tender smile. “Hey,” he whispered.

“Hey,” Brett said back.

Garrett bit his lip, looking nervous. “Will you…” He trailed off, and Brett’s eyes dropped to the hickeys on Garrett’s neck, left there much earlier in the night by Liam.

“You want me to give you a hickey?” Brett asked, eyes moving back up.

“Please,” he whispered, baring his throat.

“He loves them in all his sensitive places,” Liam said, “like his neck, thighs, hips.”

“What do you like about them?” Brett asked curiously, pushing himself up a bit so that he could see Garrett’s face clearly.

“They feel good,” Garrett said. “I can still feel them later, and then next day, sometimes longer. It’s hot.”

Brett nodded slowly. “That makes sense. You like the reminder.”

“Yeah,” Garrett smiled.

Reaching down, Brett gripped Garrett’s chin and turned his head away. He dipped his head down, lips slowly trailing up his neck, seeking out the spots that made him shiver. Garrett whined, and Brett glanced down, seeing that Liam was sinking into him.

He closed his eyes, licking over Garrett’s pulse, waiting for the right moment, that first snap of Liam’s hips to bite down.

“Fucking hell,” Garrett cried out, thrashing wildly, but Brett’s grip on his chin held him still as he started to suck harder on his skin, bringing the blood to the surface. He leaned back, admiring the mark he’d made, a fierce wave of possessiveness filling him.

“That’s so hot,” he whispered, glancing at Liam.

“It is,” Liam agreed. “I love seeing my marks on him.”

“So primitive,” Garrett teased, gasping when Liam pushed his legs up, fucking him harder.

“What was that?” Liam asked.

Garrett’s only response was a loud moan, and Liam smirked, using one hand to hold Garrett’s legs up while the other moved to his hip, gripping tight. The blonde turned his head, eyes clouded over as he sought out Brett’s gaze, a slack look of pleasure on his face.

“How often do you pay for that mouth of yours?” Brett asked, leaning over him.

“Often enough,” Garrett wheezed.

Liam agreed with a resounding slap to Garrett’s ass, making him squeak.

Brett chuckled, reaching up to rub a finger over the mark he’d made on Garrett’s neck. “And how does Liam punish you?”

“Spanking,” Garrett said, giving a dreamy sigh. Liam spanked him again on the other cheek, and Garrett moaned even louder, arching up off the mattress. Brett pushed himself up, examining the imprint of Liam’s hand on Garrett’s skin.

“These take awhile to fade too,” Liam said with a wink.

Brett pressed his hand to the mark, tracing it with his fingers. On Garrett’s pale skin, the red handprint was breathtaking. “Wow,” he whispered.

Liam pulled out, lowering Garrett’s legs. “Flip,” he ordered.

Garrett rolled over, and Liam grabbed him by the hips, pulling him up and spearing him again, leaving Garrett to bury his hands in the blanket and rub his face against it, crying out.

Brett watched Liam’s cock slipping in and out of Garrett’s body, hypnotised. The way that Garrett’s ass jiggled with every hard thrust was a masterpiece, one that he ached to sink his teeth into.

“Feel so good,” Liam gasped, hips pumping faster, his powerful thighs trembling and Garrett’s ass bouncing.

“Are you gonna come?” Brett asked him, searching Liam’s face and taking in his pleasured grimace.

“Definitely,” Liam panted. “He’s almost as tight as you are.”

Brett lay on the bed, his head by Liam’s thigh, looking at him. “Come on me,” he whispered.

“Oh fuck yes,” Liam said. “Come on.” He swatted Garrett’s ass, moving to kneel behind Brett, while Garrett got up and turned, straddling Brett’s waist.

He looked up at both of them, mouth open, and Liam ripped off the condom, pumping his cock hard and fast, moaning both of their names, punctuated by “oh fucks” and “I’m so close.”

Garrett was fondling his balls with one hand, while the other gave long, slow tugs of his whole length, like he was milking himself, coaxing the come out. It wasn’t long before Brett’s face was being sprayed from both sides, the room filled with the sounds of their harsh pants for breath.

Sweaty, messy and covered in come, his ass pleasantly aching, his muscles loose and relaxed, Brett gave a happy, content sigh. He’d imagined being with Liam and Garrett a lot over the years, both individually and together, and the reality far outweighed the fantasy.

Garrett slid off him, laying down, and Liam did the same, both of them pillowing their heads on his chest.

“I may never move again,” Garrett murmured sleepily.

“Not even for a shower?” Brett asked, bemused.

Garrett wrinkled up his nose. “Okay, maybe for a shower. But after that, I’m not moving.”

“But water though,” Liam pointed out reasonably.

“Fine,” Garrett sighed. “Shower and water, but then I swear that’s it.”

There was silence for a moment.

“I could go for a pizza right now,” Brett mused.

“Fuck sake,” Garrett complained, rolling off the bed and getting to his feet. “Get up then, you wankers.”

Liam grinned, while Brett just laughed. Despite his outburst, Garrett had a fond smile on his face as he grabbed a towel and headed into the bathroom.

The water started up, and Brett listened as Garrett got in, closing the door behind him.

“Are you fuckers joining me or what?” He yelled.

“Come on,” Liam said, pressing a kiss to his cheek and getting up. Brett turned his head, craning as he watched Liam’s ass jiggle as he walked away. What a sight.

“Brett, I swear to god,” Garrett snapped.

He laughed, rolling out of bed. Yeah, he could definitely get used to his.


End file.
